Blog użytkownika:CzkAstrid fan/JWS-moja własna wersja
Hejoooooooooo :) Długo czekaliście na moje opowiadania na tej wiki, ale nareszcie się doczekaliście! Kolejne opko dedykuje Tajemniczemu Jeźdźcowi, MaddyM i użytkownikowi wiki nr. 213.77.59.138 Info: -Dzieje się w JWS -Nie ma Valki -To moja historia i nie musi zgadzać się z filmem -Wszyscy mają po 13 lat -Będzie czkastrid (pomimo, ze wole nazwę angielską, to jesteśmy w Polsce nie i mówimy po polsku, ale po co to piszę O_o) -Sorki za błędy -'Pogrubiona czcionka' to myśli, sny lub retrospekcja Napisałam wszystko? Nwm. Zaglądajcie tu czasem. Zaczynajmy! :) Rozdział 1.Pod osłoną nocy Kobieta nakryła Astrid kocem i pocałowała ją w czoło. Gdy wychodziła zatrzymała się w drzwiach i uśmiechnęła się do córki. Mama Astrid:Słodkich snów skarbie. Astrid:Dobranoc mamo...-dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech Matka Astrid uśmiechnęła sie znów i zdmuchnęła świecę w lampie, wiszącej przy drzwiach. Dziewczyna położyła głowę na poduszce i zamknęła oczy. Jej mama stała jeszcze przez chwilę w progu, po czym zamknęła drzwi. Blondynka słyszała jeszcze jak poszła korytarzem w stronę pokoju jej rodziców. Zaczekała aż ostatnie świece zgasną i jej mama i tata pójdą spać. Astrid błyskawicznie wyskoczyła z łóżka i wyjęła swój topór spod poduszki. Cicho podeszła do drzwi i pchnęła je. Na korytarzu było cicho i ciemno. Z pewnością rodzice spali. Dziewczyna wyjęła z komody jej ulubiony czerwony kaptur z krótkim ponczo i futrzanym wykończeniem, po czym założyła go. Podeszła do łóżka i uklękła przy nim. Wyjęła spod niego związaną pościel. Jedną końcówkę prowizorycznej liny przywiązała do łóżka, a drugą wyrzuciła za okno. Aby wyjść niezauważona musiała wyjść przez okno. Schody strasznie skrzypiały i rodzice obudziliby się, jednak dziewczyna mieszkała na piętrze i gdyby poprostu zeskoczyła mogłaby się nieźle poobijać, a może i złamać ręke czy nogę, a wtedy napewno dalekoby nie zaszła, a napewno nie bez budzenia wszystkich swoimi wrzaskami. Może i była twarda, ale na treningach, przy innych. Tak naprawdę nie była taka. Była empatyczna, umiała współczuć, odczówać emocje. Czuła radość, smutek, ból. Bezszelestnie ześlizgnęła się po pościeli i stanęła na ziemi. Było chłodno, mocniej opatuliła się czerwonym ponczo. Rozejrzała się, nikogo nie było na zewnątrz, nikt jej nie widział. Założyła kaptur i pobiegła w stronę lasu Trawa lekko kołysała się na wietrze, a jej nieskomplikowany taniec zakłucała tylko stąpająca po niej Astrid. Po chwili zza pagórka zaczęły wyrastać wysokie sosny. Dziewczyna ostatni raz rozejrzała się na skraju lasu, jednak światła w oknach drewnianych domów dawno już pogasły. Jedynymi źródłami blasku był księżyc i wysokie pochodnie, oświetlające plac przed twierdzą. Astrid powoli odwróciła wzrok i bezszelestnie weszła do lasu. Ściółka trzaskała raz po raz, gdy dziewczyna szybkim krokiem kierowała się wgłąb lasu. Z głuszy dobiegały szelesty i trzaski, czasem dało sie słyszeć pochukiwanie sowy, ale Astrid nie bała się, już nie raz wymykała sie nocą z domu i przywykła do leśnych odgłosów. W lesie było jeszcze chłodniej, dziewczyna czuła jak wiatr coraz bardziej oziębia jej skórę, mimo to nie przerywała marszu do serca głuszy. Drzewa rosły tu coraz gęściej, blondynka szła w paprociach, które łaskotały jej łydki. W końcu doszła do miejsca, do którego się wybrała. Było to grube drzewo, na jego pniu widniały na nim liczne nacięcia, których regularnie, co noc przybywało. Dziewczyna zciągnęła kaptur z głowy, jej bląd kosmyki powiewały lekko na wietrze. Podeszła do drzewa i odwróciła się do niego plecami. Odmierzyła 5 kroków i powrotnie odwóciła się twarzą do sosny. Zamachnęła sie i rzuciła toporem. Ostrze poleciało wprost do pnia i wbiło się głęboko, dokładnie w miejscu, do którego Astrid celowała, jak zwykle, topór trafił tam gdzie chciała. Porzucała jeszcze kilka minut, gdy usłyszała jakiś głośny szelest, spojrzała w kierunku, z kąd dochodził, ale po chwili powróciła do ćwiczeń. Jednak natarczywy szelest niczym natrętna mucha coraz bardziej intrygował dziewczynę. W końcu wyrwała broń z drzewa ostatni raz i pobiegła do źródła dźwięku. Ze zwierzęcą zwinnością omijała rosnące sosny, przy każdej z nich na chwile kryła się za drzewem, po czym prześlizgiwała się dalej. Niczym cień bezgłosnie poruszała się po lesie. Szelesty stawały sie coraz głosniejsze, dołączyły do nich również pomruki i porykiwania. Astrid schowała sie za dużym głazem, przyległa do niego plecami. Oddychała niespokojnie. Nie musiała iść dalej, by wiedzieć, do czego zmierza. Wzięła głęboki wdech. Astrid:Raz kozie śmierć... Mocniej ścisnęła topór i wyskoczyła zza wielkiego kamienia. Patrzyła przez chwile w las, po czym zaczęła biec, kryjąc się co chwila za drzewami. Zbliżała się do źródła dźwięku, coraz bardziej obawiając sie go. Nie. Musiała być twarda, nie mogła okazać strachu. Jak zawsze w dzień. Biegła dalej. Po kilku minutach, gdy znów wyjrzała zza drzewa momentalnie znów do niego przyległa. Było blisko, ale smok zdawał się jej nie zauważyć. Odetchnęła i znów spojrzała na gada. Była to dorosła smoczyca Śmiertnika Zębacza, pięknie, niebiesko-żółto ubarwiona. Leżała z jednym skrzydłem normalnie złożonym, a drugim złamanym pod dziwnym kontem. Zaapewne została trafiona w dzisiejszym ataku i spadła gdzieś tu. Blondynka spostrzegła wtedy, że drzewa naokoło są połamane, a w ziemi było coś na kształt koryta. Smoczyca musiała zaryć w ziemię i przeturlać się kawałek dalej. Astrid powoli zaczęła wyłaniać się ze swojej kryjówki, jednak gdy smoczyca zamachała skrzydłami dziewczyna momentalnie się cofnęła. Znów spojrzała na smoczycę. Przy próbie poderwania się do lotu ryczała z bólu. Astrid nie wiedziała do końca, jak mógłby taki ryk bólu brzmieć, ale wiedziała, kiedy ktoś ból odczuwał. Smok ciągnął za sobą złamane skrzydło. Astrid zacisnęła palce na rączce toporu. Z krzykiem wybiegła naprzeciw smokowi. Źrenice Śmiertnika zwężyły się, ogon najerzył się kolcami, które po chwili wystrzeliły w stronę dziewczyny. Astrid odbiła je toporem. Smok zionął ogniem. Na szczęście niebieskooka przeturlała sie i uniknęła najgorętszego wśród smoków płomienia. Smoczyca trafiła w rosnące za Astrid drzewo, które pod własnym ciężarem runęło na ziemię, a na jego pniu pozostała tylko wypalona na wylot dziura. Dziewczyna podbiegła do smoczycy i zamachnęła się. Już miała wbić topór w ciało smoczycy, gdy zatrzymała się, trzymając topór nad głową, jej wzrok przykuły żółte, przerażone oczy smoka. Gad patrzył ze strachem wpatrywał sie w przestrzeń. Blondynka zrozumiała, że Zębaczowi skończył się limit splunięć. Musiał spaść niedawno. Kolczasty ogon też na nic mu się teraz nie przyda, Astrid stała tak blisko, że smoczyca jej nie widziała. Niebieskooka spojrzała na swój topór. Blask księżyca odbił się od co noc polerowanego ostrza. Astrid znów spojrzała na smoczycę. Zamachnęła się... ---- Rozumiem, że dawno mnie tu nie było, ale... :( Tylko trzy komentarze? W porównaniu do moich starych opowiadań to mało... Nie podoba się? Smutno mi :C ---- Rozdział 2. Litość Krzyknęła. Z całej siły wbiła topór w ziemię. Nie mogła, wyrwała broń z mchu. Bała się własnej słabości, czemu nie mogła jej zabić? Na treningach mogłą bez problemu kogoś walnąć, wykręcić ręke, zagrozić toporem, zazwyczaj padało na Sączysmarka. Przecież szkoliła się specjalnie, by pomóc wiosce, zabijać smoki. Na arenie roztrzaskiwała drewniane atrapy. Dlaczego więc teraz nie mogła? Jej oczy zaszkliły się. Nie mogła nazywać sie wojowniczką, jesli nie zabije smoka. Powoli zaczęła wycofywać się w las. Smoczyca widziała ją, ale nie zaatakowała. Patrzyła sie na nią dużymi źrenicami. Dziewczyna nic nie mówiąc założyła kaptur, odwróciła się i pobiegła do domu. Ciągle czuła na sobie przestraszony wzrok Zębacza. Nie oglądając się za siebie omijała drzewa. W przeciwieństwie do drogi, którą pokonała do Śmiertnika, teraz trzaski i szelesty rozbrzmiewały bardzo głośno, gdy biegnąc łamała patyki leżace na ziemi, lub szurała w igłach i liściach. Jak na złość droga, którą biegła wydawała sie teraz znacznie trudniejsza, choć mogłaby przysiądz, że to ta sama, wydeptana przez nią ścieżka. Iglaste gałęzie smagały jej twarz i ramiona, jedna z nich zadrasnęła policzek dziewczyny. Syknęła gdy poczuła szczypanie w miejscu rany. Biegła dalej. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Karciła siebie za tą słabość. Karciła siebie za to zawachanie. Las zaczął się przerzedzać, zrobiło się nieco jaśniej, gdy pochodnie z placu zaczęły oświetlać słabym blaskiem serce wioski. Wybiegła z lasu i skierowała się do swojego domu. Nagle dostrzegła, że w domu, obok którego właśnie przebiegała pali się światło. Zatrzymała się i spojrzała nań. To był dom wodza, w oknie na piętrze zauważyła jakiś cień. Przyjrzała się mu. Postac patrzyła prosto na nią. Rozpoznała sylwetkę Czkawki. Astrid: Co on robi w środku nocy?-szepnęła do siebie. Jednak po chwili bardziej naciągnęła kaptur i pobiegła do swojego domu. Oglądała się nerwowo za siebie, Czkawka ciągle na nią patrzył doputy Astrid nie zniknęła za swoim domem. Wychyliła się, by sprawdzić, czy na pewno jej już nie obserwuje. Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w miejsce, gdzie ostatni raz ja zobaczył, po czym odszedł od okna. Blondynka westchnęła z ulgą. Podeszła do prowizorycznej liny, która ciągle zwisała z okna dziewczyny. Niebieskooka pociągnęła ją lekko dla pewnosci. Trzyma się. Zaczęła wspinać się na piętro. Usiadła na swoim parapecie i wciągnęła związaną pościel. Patrzyła przez chwilę na księżyc. Sprawiał, że jeszcze bardziej miała ochotę płakać. Cicho zeskoczyła na podłogę. Zdjeła czerwony kaptur i wrzuciła go do otwartej szuflady. Podeszła do łóżka. Wepchnęła "linę" pod łóżko, schowała topór pod poduszkę, po czym położyła się, nakryła kocem i zasnęła. ---- Weszła na arenę, jak każdego innego dnia. Jednak coś było nie tak. Wszyscy patrzyli wprost na nią. Kiedy tylko podeszła bliżej wszyscy obecni wybuchli śmiechem. Pyskacz:Najlepsza uczennica! I smoka nie umie zabic! Śledzik:Nasza mała, bezbronna Astrid... Szpadka:A myślałam, że stać cię na wiecej! Mieczyk:Ta..to już nawet Czkawka lepiej potrafi! Sączysmark:Moja misia potrzbuje obrońcy! Czkawka:Nie jesteś wojowniczką! Śledzik:Popłakała nam się...Ooooo.. Pyskacz:Większego mięczaka jeszcze nie widziałem! Mieczyk:Nic nie umiesz! Szpadka:Jesteś nikim! Sączysmark:Nigdy nie będziesz wojowniczką! Płakała, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, nie mogła się obronić. Nie mogła uciec od tych obelg, jednak ostateczny cios zadał Czkawka Czkawka:JESTEŚ SŁABA! SŁYSZYSZ? JESTEŚ SŁABA!!!!!!!!!! Utoneła w tych słowach ---- Astrid:Nie!-krzyknęła gdy się zbudziła Była cała zlana potem. Ten koszmar był okropny, ale to był przecież tylko sen. Wyjrzała za okno. Było już południe. Zaspała! Pobiegła szybko do łazienki i przemyła twarz wodą. Chwyciła topór i nie jedząc śniadania wybiegła z domu. Zerknęła jeszcze na zegar słoneczny, stojący przed domem. 12:50. Od dwudziestu minut powinna był na arenie! Przebiegła przez pół wioski i nareszcie dotarła na arene. Lekcja już się zaczęła. Pyskacz mówił coś do reszty, gdy zdyszana wbiegła na środek. -O! Astrid. Zaczynałem się matwić...-Pyskacz przerwał tłumaczenie reszcie -Przepraszam-za-spóźnienie-wysapała -Więc...tak jak mówiłem...Zaczynamy szkolenie! Dziś jeszcze jesteście tylko dziećmi, ale ja, ja zrobie z was wojownków. Najlepszy z was dostanie zaszczyt zabicia smoka na oczach całej wioski. Nie martwcie się, zaczniemy powoli, by malutkimi kroczkami podkraść się do samego Koszmara Ponocnika. -Czkawka już zabił jedną Nocną Furię,a to znaczy, że odpada, czy że…-zaśmiał Sączysmark. Po chwili reszta również wybuchła śmiechem. Astrid przewróciła oczami. Nigdy im się nie znudzi. Sama poprostu nie wierzyła, że ten słabowity Czkawak złapał Nocną Furię. Był zbyt wielką mizerią, by sie tego podjąc. czy on kiedyś zrozumie, ze się do tego nie nadaje? Są wojownicy i są...no ta reszta. -Cicho tam!-uciszył ich kowal-Nie ważne czy ktoś zabijał juz smoki czy nie. Ważne jest to, że będzie je zabijał.-po czym dodał głosniej-Za tymi drzwiami znajduje się tylko kilka gatunków, z którymi przyjdzie wam sie kiedyś zmierzyć. Schwytane zostały po ostatnim ataku. Zębiróg Zamkogłowy! '-'''Spryt plus 7 razy 2.-usłyszała jak Śledzik szepcze do siebie '-'Koszmar Ponocnik! '-'Obrażenia 15. -Straszliwiec Straszliwy! '-'Atak 8, jad 12. '-'Możesz się zamknąć?!-Pyskacz nie wytrzymał- I wreszcie… mały Gronkiel. Śledzik nachylił się do Czkawki '-'Nacisk szczęk 6. -szepnął -Zaczynajmy! -Ej, ej, zaraz. Może najpierw trochę teorii? -Sączysmark wyglądał na przestraszonego '-'Obawiam się, że to praktyka czyni mistrza.-Pyskacz pociągnął za dźwignie. Gronkiel wypadł ze swojej klatki. Wszyscy się rozbiegli -I wpierw… ogólne zasady przetrwania. Jak dasz się zabić… to nie żyjesz. Dobra, co jest wam teraz najbardziej potrzebne? -Lekarz? '-'Bonus do szybkości? '-Na serio, wogóle się nie znają...-'znowu przewróciła oczami i krzyknęła jakby od niechcenia-Tarcza! '-'Tarcze.-potwierdził jej odpowiedź- Już! Najważniejszy element wyposażenia to wasza tarcza. Jeśli będziecie musieli wybierać między mieczem a tarczą, bierzcie tarczę. Trening potoczył się sam. Pierwsi odadli mieczyk i Szpadka. Gdy się kłócą zupełnie nie zwracają uwagi na to, co dzieje się wokół. Potem Śledzik. Kompletny brak koncentracji. Sączysmark jak zwykle próbowal zainponowac Astrid, ale jak zwykle-nieudolnie. -Sączysmark, odpadasz! '-'No, to zostaliśmy tylko we dwoje, nie?-Czkawka zagadał do niej, gdy podbiegła obok -Nie, jesteś sam.-Stchórzyła, uciekła '-'Ma jeszcze jedno splunięcie!-tarcza bruneta zaczęła się toczyć, zielonooki usilnia, rozpaczliwie próbował ją dogonić-Czkawka! Rozdział 3. Informacje, informacje i jeszcze więcej informacji Smok przycisnał chłopaka do ściany. Był bez szans. w Astrid coś drgnęło, ale tylko na chwilę. Zrobiła krok w stronę przerazonego Czkawki, ale po chwili powróciła a swoje miejsce. To było głupie. Ona musiała radzić sobie sama, niech on tez liczy tylko na siebie. W ostatniej chwili chlopaka przed niechybną śmiercią uratował Pysakcz, przekierowując paszcze Gronkiela kilka centymetrów od głowy bruneta. Czkawka mimo wszystko skulił się, zasłaniając głowę rękami -I razem sześć. A teraz wracaj do łóżka, ty przerośnięta parówo!-wepchnał smoka do klatki i zamknął -Jeszcze będą kolejne okazje, nie ma strachu.-dodał reszcie otuchy- Zapamiętać sobie: smok nie przegapi żadnej okazji…-zwrócił się od Czkawki- żadnej,... żeby was zabić. Chlopak w dalszym ciagu w szoku spojrzał na zwęgloną dziurę, wypaloną przez smoka tuż koło swojego ucha. mało brakowało, bardzo mało Przepraszam za przerwę, mam remont w pokoju i rzadko kiedy mam dostęp do komputera :( Juz niedługo będe pisać regularnie :) ---- Astrid jadła kolację w Twierdzy, jak zwykle okalał ją wianuszek wielbicieli i fanów złożony z pozostałych dzieciaków chodzących na trening. Dziewczyna całkiem lubiła to uczucie bycia uwielbianą, choć z początku trochę jej to przeszkadzało. Teraz mogła powiedzieć jedno słowo, a wszyscy spełnialiby jej zachcianki. Jednak rzadko korzystała z tej możliwości. Wolała raczej udawać, że jest tą idealną Astrid i że zupełnie od niechcenia pozwala reszcie grzać się w swoim blasku chwały. Po chwili do Twierdzy wszedł przemoknięty Czkawka. W pierwszym odruchu chciała się z nim przywitać i spytać, czy chciałby jakiś ręcznik, mogłaby mu pożyczyć choćby swój, którym jeszcze przed chwilą osuszała warkocza. Ale tu byli ludzie, śledzący każdy jej ruch więc tylko przewróciła oczami i udawała, że go nie widzi. Chciał usiąść obok nich, ale Sączysmark rozłożył się na swoim miejscu, zajmując całe wolne miejsce. Brunet zrozumiał aluzje. Wziął swoje jedzenie i usiadł przy oddzielnym stole. '-'Jaki błąd popełniła dziś Astrid?-Spytał pyskacz siedzący przy jej ławie, z któym jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawiali o treningu '-'Za wcześnie zrobiłam unik i salto. Wypadłam z rytmu i wyszła mi słaba śruba z kopnięciem.-Mruknęła pod nosem, miała dość krytykowania jej, zwłaszcza, gdy robili to inni. Podparła głowę ręką i zaczęła bawić się kostką z nóżki kurczaka, którą skończyła kilka minut temu '-'Co ty nie powiesz?-Szpadka jak zwykle była o nią zazdrosna. '-'Nie, nie… Byłaś świetna, z resztą jak zwykle-Smark starał się podlizać. Blondynka prychnęła cicho. Ile jeszcze razy będzie musiała mu powtarzać, że nie jest nim zainteresowana. '-'Astrid ma rację. Trzeba sobie stawiać poprzeczkę.-Niebieskooka uśmiechneła się, pochwały, w odróżnieniu od krytyk lubiła.-Jaki błąd popełnił Czkawka? '-'Ee, w ogóle przyszedł? '-'Nie dał się zjeść? Przewróciła oczami, czy naprawdę tylko ona miała jakieś pojęcie o tym co robili na treningach? '-'Wszystko chce robić po swojemu... -Dziękuję, Astrid.-pochwalił ją Pyskacz Wstał, strącił ręką pare kubków i talerzy, robiąc wolne miejsce na blacie, i rzucił nań grubą księge obitą w skórę z rysunkiem smoka zwiniętego w kółko '-'Co?-Szpadka nie dokońca wiedziała co się dzieje '-'Macie to wykuć na blachę, jasne? Smoczy Podręcznik. Wszystko co wiemy o wszystkich smokach, o których wiemy. Astrid patrzyła w skupieniu na podręcznik. Widzała w nim jakąś iskrę nadzieji. Musiała tylko poszukać informacji o Zębaczach. Zza drzwi dobiegły grzmoty. Rozpadało się na dobre -Dziś nie zaatakują.-mruknął, po czym polecił-Wkuwajcie. Kowal wyszedł. Astrid dalej rozmyślała o smoczycy. Ranna, głodna, przemoknięta i zziębnięta. Gdzieś tam, w lesie. Sama. Musiała jak najszybciej się czegoś dowiedzieć. '-'Zaraz… Mamy czytać? '-'Pogibało jego, czy co?-niedowierzały bliźniaki '-'Po co mamy czytać jakieś nudy, jak prościej zabić to coś o czym ktoś te nudy napisał!-Sączysmark uderzył w stół -A ja to czytałem już ze 7 razy.-pochwalił się Śledzik- I… i jest taki smok co charka wrzątkiem prosto w twarz. Albo taki drugi, który… '-'Tak… Bardzo ciekawe.-uciął mu Mieczyk- Sam se mogę o tym poczytać. -Tylko po co?-dokończyła po bracie Szpadka '-'Wy se czytajcie, a ja coś pójdę rozwalę.-Sączysmark wstał, a za nim z miejsc zerwała się reszta. Bliźniaki znów zaczeły się przepychać '-'Ej! '-'Co? '-''' Nie wkurzaj mnie. ---- Przepraszam, że nic nie pisałam. Najpierw remont, potem zanik weny, jeszcze potem szkoła, weekend cały zawalony :( ale z ręką na sercu jutro dokończe ;) ---- -To co? Pouczymy się razem?-Usłyszała zza siebie. Obróciła się, Czkawka uśmiechał sie przyjaźnie. -Obejdzie się.-Znów wcieliła się w doskonale wyćwiczoną role. Ale po chwili dotarło do niej, że to jest jej szansa-Albo daj na chwile. Blondynka wyrwała chłopakowi Księge z rąk. Nerwowo zaczęła przerzucać strony. Gromogrzmot...Drzewokos...Parzypluj...Gronkiel, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Koszmar Ponocnik...Śmiertnik Zębacz.. Zaczęła czytać niedosłyszalnym niemal szeptem. -Śmiertnik Zębacz...Smok samotnik, rzadko tworzący stada. Zamieszkuje lasy i niewysokie góry. Niesamowicie szybki i zwinny. Zprowokowany strzela w napastnika ostrymi kolcami z ogona, którymi z łatwoscią przebija ciało. Najgorętszy wśród znanych smoków płomień od razu spala wszystko, co stanie smokowi na drodze. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Zabijać bezwzględnie... Przez chwile Astrid dalej wpatrywała się w runy wypisane na pożółkłym, grubym papierze. Przyglądała się misternym rysunkom i rycinom, po czym zamknęła z hukiem Smoczy Podręcznik i rzuciła nim w Czkawkę. Chłopak złapał księge i zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu, aby nie stracić równowagi. -Już przeczytałam. '''-'''A, ja jeszcze nie… Czyli co…? No… No dobra, to widzimy się na… -niedokończył, gdy dziewczyna z trzaskiem zamknęła drzwi Twierdzy. Na dworze lało jak z cebra. Nie zważając na chłód i deszcz dziewczyna zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła w stronę domu. Po kilku minutach dotarła. Przemoczona do suchej nitki weszła do środka. Rodziców nie było na parterze. Dziewczyna cicho podeszłą do paleniska. Westchnęła nieco zawiedziona. Wyglądało na to, że wszystkie surowe ryby jej matka upiekła na kolację. Będzie musiała wymyślic cos innego. Zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju. Najpier podbiegła do kuchni zaczęła grzebać po szafkach. W końcu udało jej się znaleźć to czego szukała, bochen chleba. Dobiegła do komody stojącej pod ścianą na której wisiał gobelin, który matka rzmudnie wyszywała przez trzy lata. Energicznie pociągnęła za klamkę od szuflady. Ta otwórzyła się, sprawiając, że stojące na niej flakoniki zaczęły kołysać się niebezpiecznie. Chwyciła jedną szpulkę nici z wbitą w nią długą igłą i powrotnie wybiegła na deszcz. Musiała się uwijać. Pobiegła do portu. Musi się udać. Padało, marne szanse na złowienie czegokolwiek, ale Astrid musiała spróbować. Wygięła długą igłę na kształt haczyka i nawlekła nań nitkę. Zawiązała supełek i wyrwała niewielki kawałek chleba. Z okruszyn udało jej się skleić kulkę wielkości ziarna grochu. Urwała kolejny kawałek i sama zjadła. Nóżka kurczaka po treningu nie była zbyt pożywna. Dziewczyna położyła się na pomoście i zanużyła haczyk kilkanaście centymetów pod powierzchnią wody. Oczywiście, jak zwykle gdy blondynka robiła coś wręcz na siłę, nic nie brało. Najpierw kulka rozmaczała się i spadała na dno, potem, gdy po kilkunastu minutach jakaś ryba łaskawie zainteresowała się przynętą niebieskooka za wcześnie wyciągnęła haczyk i spłoszyła potencjalną zdobycz. Miała dość, ale dalej cierpliwie czekała. Jak na ironię ciągle coś płoszyło jej ryby. Deszcz, ona sama, wyciągała haczyk za wcześnie lub za późno, zbyt gwałtownie ruszyła nitką, czy zbyt pewna starała się pomóc spobie drugą ręką. W końcu, niemal po półgodzinnym czekaniu Astrid udało się wyłowić niewielką makrele. Uśmiechneła się pod nosem. Pobiegła do lasu. Rozdział 4.Dziewczyna i smok Astrid biegła przez las nie zważając na deszcz i błoto. W końcu dobiegła rannego Zębacza. Zatrzymała się przy smoczycy, nagle zaczęła mieć wątpliwości. Czy napewno chce to zrobić? Jakie ma szanse na powodzenie, gdyby podejść dotego na chłodno-niemal zerowe. Potrząsneła jednak głową i wyzbyła się tych myśli. Raz kozie śmierć. Podeszła do smoka. Żółte oczy Śmiertnika wpatrywały się w blondynkę zwężonymi źrenicami, tym razem gad ją widział. Najeżony kolcami ogon wysunął się niebezpiecznie blisko niebieskookiej. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok. Jednak powoli przybliżyła się do smoczycy i wyciągnęła w jej kierunku rękę, w której trzymała rybę. Zębacz schował kolce i cofnął ogon. Niepewnie i nieśmiało podszedł bliżej i powąchał makrele. W mgnieniu oka wyrwał ją dziewczynie z rąk, podrzucił i zjadł. Smoczyca podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Astrid cofnęła się o krok nie znajc zamiarów gada. Jednak gdy zauważyła, że niebiesko-żółty smok nie próbuje jej zabić podeszła bliżej. Nadzwyczaj ostrożnie wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Śmiertnika. Smoczyca zawarczała ostrzegawczo. Zdecydowanie rzadna z dziewczyn nie była jeszcze gotowa, ale blondynki to nie obchodziło. odwróćiła wzrok i jeszcze raz spróbowała dotknąć smoczycy. po chwili poczuła coś chropowatego. Odważyła sie spojrzeć. Śmiertnik Zębacz przyłożył pysk do jej dłoni. Nikt, ani nic nie zakłuciło twej magicznej chwili, chwili, gdy rodzi się przyjaźń. ---- Wiem-krótkie, ale mam strasznie dużo na głowie :( Hej. Chciałabym tylko powiedzieć, zę zawieszam opko. Przepraszam, ale nie umiem prowadzić trzech opowiadań na raz :( Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach